Who Are You?
by FanFictionWriter311
Summary: This is a PopPixie FanFiction. The elves are at it again. this time they made everyone in pixieville have amnesia. The only way to break it is if you see someone or something really close to them. But there is also a twist, they all get separated to different parts of pixieville and the elves home. Maybe some people can save them all? Or are they all doomed. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody who's reading this. Thanks for choosing this story to read. This is only my second story that I've created, but the first one for winx club/PopPixie. And if you haven't heard of PopPixie before, then you should go look it up before you read unless you want to get confused.**

**I encourage reviews so that my story can grow, but please no flames, I don't like those. Btw, the **_**italicized**_** paragraphs are memories.**

**So without further ado, here is the first chapter to 'Who Are you?'.**

* * *

Martino's PoV

"Ugh, where am I? I can't remember a thing except for my name, age and the fact that I am a pixie." I groaned while rubbing my head. I seemed to be in a dark place, maybe a cave? I don't know anymore. All I know is that I'm somewhere where nothing looks familiar, or at least I think so, and I have to get home. I feel like something will happen soon.

With that, I got up and blindly searched for a wall or a ledge or SOMETHING to lead me out of here. After it felt like ten minutes while it really was two minutes, I finally found a wall. Now all I had to do was figure out which way is out. Maybe I could use the wind or something.

Before I could think anything else I got a horrible pain in my head.

'_Hey Martino! Come and see this cool gadget that I just made!' I turn and see a tinkerer with blue hair. 'What is it?' I ask. 'It helps you if you get lost, it's in case you go somewhere you don't know. Just give it a command and it'll tell you the way.' The blue hair tinkerer said showing him a little device. "It's only small so it can fit in a pocket, you only have to say grow or shrink, it'll do it. Give it a try.' He said handing me the device. 'Ok, grow.' And it did just that. It grew about 5x the size. 'Now, shrink.' Again it did what I said. I looked to the tinkerer. 'You can have it, so always keep it in your pocket.' He said. 'Thanks, I promise. But let's hope that I won't need to use it.' I said pocketing the device._

"That was a weird sensation I just had, but let's see if I did what I promised. And it seems that I will have to use it." I thought out aloud while searching my pockets. Sure enough, I felt a little device in my pocket. "Grow." Once it grew, I said the next the command. "Show me the way out." A red arrow popped out that kind of looked familiar, and using it like a compass, followed time a saw some light a good twenty minutes later, then an opening. "Shrink." I said, then a put it away.

"Time to see what I look like for real, let's hope I don't look stupid, because I swear if this is some sick joke, then I'll make them pay as soon as I can remember." I looked around for a pond, and then I looked at myself in the reflection. I saw I had orange spiked hair that was somewhat in my face, but was slightly pushed off with a purple bandana. Along with a light purple long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled back to my elbows, underneath of a dark blue opened vest and a light blue bowtie at my neck. Also worn are loose jeans with purple markings, along with a loose, hanging lowly purple cloth belt/apron. He wears light blue and purple shoes.

"Maybe I work at a restaurant, it make sense for apron that I'm wearing." I questioned myself, hoping for answer from myself. Turns out I got another little memory.

'_Martino! Easy with that shaker! It took me the whole day to make this cake!" A girl with the same colour hair yelled while holding a cake as big as her. "Ah, whoa, it's not my fault sis!" I yelled back over the shaking of the place. Some things were falling, so I caught them with my legs using my acrobatics, while another blue horned hair boy wasn't doing as well._

"I HAVE A SISTER!" I yelled, whether or not it was out of shock or happiness, I didn't know. "And she said shaker, meaning I'm a bartender man working with my sister. I wonder where she is and if she's worried about me." I wondered while I took out the device again, I wanted to get out of this as soon as possible because the forest was slowly turning darker and scarier.

"Grow. Show me a way to get away from this place." I asked, really not looking the likes of this place, it was giving me the creeps. But before I thought of anything else, I heard the device. 'Not enough information, please repeat.' Oh great, I don't know where I am and I want out and it doesn't know. Well, if that doesn't work, let's try this. "Show me the way to my sister... uh… uh just show me the way to my sister." Until the device repeated the same message again. 'Not enough information, please repeat.' Stupid thing.

But then it did something a bit different. 'To locate someone, place their DNA sample here.' It said while a little platform popped out. At first, I thought that I wouldn't be able to do that, then I would just have to cancel when I spotted on my sleeve, there was a long and curly piece of orange hair with... what was that smell... *sniff* candy? Now I know that I don't have that kind of hair, so I took it and put it on the platform provided and pushed it in to be analyzed.

It took an agonizing ten minutes before it beeped and said something that would be helpful in the future looking for my sister.

'Locating... Caramel.' It recognized and I was on the way to meet her now. Now, if only I knew exactly where I was in the first place.

* * *

**Remember, I encourage reviews, and I hoped you like the first chapter of 'Who Are You?'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter of 'Who Are You?' Sorry for being almost two months late late, but my document crashed on me so I had to start from scratch, and then it takes time going word for word of what the characters say sometimes from the show. That and I thought that nobody would read my story, or even to chapter two.**

**So without further ado, enjoy chapter two for those who stayed with me.**

* * *

Caramel's PoV

"Oww, my head hurts. How did I get here? Where is here? I can't seem to remember a thing." I groaned holding my head. I looked around and saw that forest of a sort with a cave nearby with a bunch of signs saying 'Grumpy Dragons Area, Stay Away' and 'Don't Come Any Closer, You've been Warned' and a whole bunch of others.

So I walked away from that area. I continued walking for quite a bit until I came into a clearing. I was so mesmerized that I didn't see where I was walking that I banged into a tree that looked familiar when a memory came up.

"_My dear pixieville pixies, welcome to the celebration. Once again the protection spell will defend us from all outside dangers throughout the year. At this time, we'd like to celebrate the tree of life. Let's all give thanks to it. An energy flows within the tree, and a sparkle of that power shines in each of its MagicPops. This year more pixies will earn theirs by discovering their talents and using it for good. Caramel, Martino, and Amoré were the last pixies to earn a MagicPop."_

_Then a blonde pixie came forth and stated. "And I'll be the next one Nifea."_

"_Pam?" Nifea stated._

"_I have a special talent. With my scissors, I can make beautiful things. Wait and you'll see!" Pam exclaimed. "Watch this!" So then she started to trim a hedge into something she called art. When she was finished, she exclaimed "TaDa!" which everybody ohh-ed at. But then it started to topple, in which it did and picked up two pixies with it; a girl with two long blonde pigtails, and a pixie with spiky blue hair. The trimmed hedge started to head towards a sleeping baby pixie, which is why Martino exclaimed "Yikes!" and dashed off. He picked up a stick and javelined it to save the sleeping pixie._

_When it landed, the male that got caught in it started yelling._

"_Great talent, Pam! Nobody can ruin a party like you can!"_

"_Calm down Fixit," A pixie with long red flowing hair said while throwing a potion. "Take a deep breath and _smile_!" which Fixit did and both he and the pigtail pixie climbed out._

_This made Pam very sad. "Oh Pam, don't be in such a hurry to discover your talent. Amoré became a PopPixie by sorting out love problems with her potions; Caramel got her MagicPop, thanks to her cakes. She also knows how to make people happy."_

_Which said pixie said "cheer up pam, you tried at least." Giving pam a small cake._

"_And then there's her brother, Martino. He, well I don't really understand yet what he does, but he makes delicious drinks and he's very funny." Nifea said, and then Martino cut in. "Don't forget irresistible." _

"_That's a talent too, there's one for every pixie." Nifea said._

But I couldn't figure out what Nifea was going to say next because the memory was cut short, but it was enough to tell me a lot. "I hope I don't get too many of those, they hurt."

So to familiarize myself with my home again, I decided to walk around see everything.

After walking around for a good twenty minutes, I came across a potion shop. "This seems familiar. Oh, wait, Nifea said that Amoré solved love problems with _potions_, so this must be hers, maybe she's inside." So with that said, I ventured inside.

Once I was inside, I was met with a bunch of smells. It took me a good five minutes before I gotten somewhat used to it. It was then that I noticed a hippo and an owl sleeping in a corner, so I went and woke them up.

_Then a short memory came._

'_Hey Otis! Do you know where the 'get well soon' potion is? I need it. Amoré is sick and I was going to bake her a cake, but that's not going to be much of a help if I don't have that potion.' I said to the hippo. 'No problem Caramel, anything for Amoré!' he replied while searching for the potion, when he did find it, he couldn't reach it. Even though he had wings, his back was sore from carrying so many potions all the time. 'Hey Wiki?! Can you grab the get well soon potion for Caramel? She needs it to make a cake for Amoré who's sick!' Otis yelled to the owl. 'Yeah sure.' Wiki relied grabbing the bottle and handing it to Caramel. 'Thanks guys, I'm sure Amoré will be super happy. And with that, I left Amoré's shop._

"Hey Otis! Hey Wiki! Do you guys know where everyone is, pixieville is like a ghost town." I asked the two helpers. "No we don't, everything was fine yesterday. When we woke up, Amoré, you and a few others all disappeared. Wait, now that you think about it, there was this strange fog that covered pixieville last night, maybe that's why. But it seemed normal enough so I didn't pay attention to it." Wiki replied.

"Well that fog did do some damage because I couldn't remember a thing when I woke up at the Grouchy Dragons Area of the forest. I only remembered Amoré, Martino, You guys, Fixit, Pam, and Ninfea because of what I saw to trigger that memory. I remembered you two from when Amoré got sick and all the others from the tree of life festival." I said to them, hoping that they understand. Luckily, they did.

"We understand Caramel, from now on we'll be on alert for any of you guys so we can help. Too bad Amoré never finished that memory potion, which would've been great in this situation." Otis said.

I thanked them, and turned to leave the shop to search for the rest of the day when I saw my brother, Martino, standing in the doorway.

Wearing the same shocked face I was.

* * *

**Well here is my second chapter to 'Who Are You?' Remember, I encourage reviews since they always can be used to help me get better at writing. And it'll also encourage me to continue writing this story.**


End file.
